This invention relates generally to protective covers for enclosing storage areas such as a bed of a pick-up truck, and, more specifically, is directed to a retractable and extendable protective cover assembly that may be activated for movement to a retracted position where a majority of the storage area is exposed and an extended position where substantially all of the area is covered and protected.
In the handling of goods in connection with storage areas, such as the bed of a pick-up truck, it is desirable to have overhead access to these areas in order that the goods may be handled more efficiently. Where the vehicle is small, such as a pick-up truck, a person loading or unloading goods from the bed of the truck can accomplish this task more easily if the pick-up trucks bed is not covered. In order to load or unload a covered truck bed, the person accomplishing this task will typically bend over during such loading and unloading operations. Loading and unloading, therefore, is typically a slow procedure when the truck bed is covered and the personnel must suffer the disadvantage of working under the low overhead of the cover. Furthermore, in order to protect the goods contained in the bed of the vehicle from damage by wind, rain, etc., the truck should be provided with a protective cover that encloses the bed of the vehicle.
Where trucks are loaded with heavy goods, it is frequently desirable to utilize a crane in order to accomplish loading and unloading operations. Where a crane is to be utilized it is, of course, desirable that the truck bed be uncovered to facilitate overhead clearance for manipulation of the goods with the crane. In addition, it is usually desirable that the goods be provided with some sort of protective covering to insure arrival of the goods in excellent condition at the delivery site. Thus it is necessary that the goods be provided with a protective cover that is secured in place about the goods and truck bed in order to prevent contamination or deterioration during transporting.
Some known prior art arrangements involve the use of flexible protective covers, such as canvases and plastic wrapping without supporting frame members. However, these tend to deteriorate very rapidly during transporting due to wind induced movement and buffeting thereof. Obviously, deterioration of flexible covers in transit adds materially and adversely to the expenses of transportation.
Other known prior arrangements involve collapsible and extendable protective cover assembly incorporating a plurality of substantially rigid segments, that are coupled to rollers placed inside guide tracks, thereby making them movable so as to expose or cover the storage area. The collapsing or the extending action of the rigid segments is achieved by a linkage assembly between the rigid segments. Two disadvantages that occur with such known assembly are: (a) the tracks are located on the upwardly extending sides of the vehicle thereby making the track and roller assembly susceptible to damage due to environmental hazards (e.g., flying objects, accidents due to loading and unloading, etc.); and (b) the linkage mechanism is susceptible to jamming due to the application of unbalanced force, thereby interfering with the collapsible or extendible action of the rigid segments.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a reliable, retractable and extendable protective cover assembly that is readily adaptable for use in conjunction with storage areas, such as the storage beds of vehicles.
Another feature of the present invention concerns the provision of a retractable and extendable protective cover assembly that is capable of being retracted in order to expose a majority of the storage area involved and is extendable to a position where substantially all of the storage area is protectively enclosed.
Another feature of the present invention concerns the inclusion of a mechanism that prevents jamming in the linkages between the rigid segments due to an application of an unbalanced force.
Another feature of the present invention concerns the proper positioning of the track-roller assembly so as to minimize damage to the assembly due to environmental hazards. Another feature of the present invention concerns the ease of removal and storage of the cover assembly.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a reliable retractable and extendable protective cover assembly for storage areas may incorporate a plurality of frame members disposed in a substantial parallel relation to each other. In the retracted position of the cover assembly the various frame members will be positioned in nesting relation and most of the storage area on the bed of a pick-up struck will be exposed. In the extended position of the cover assembly the various frame members will be positioned in a manner as to cover the storage area on the bed of a pick-up truck.
The reliable retractable and extendable protective cover assembly comprises a pair of guide tracks that are disposed in a substantially parallel formation relative to each other. These guide tracks extend along the length of the sides of a truck bed. Furthermore, these tracks are preferably located inside and adjacent the top of the sides of the truck bed. This provides protection to the tracks from environmental hazards external to the pick-up truck. Pairs of rollers or wheels are positioned inside the guide tracks, with each of the frame members being in guided engagement with rollers on both the tracks via frame support bracket assemblies. The frame members are provided with a fixedly secured expansion bracket and a movable adjacent bracket. The movable expansion bracket for each frame member has two pivot points, one extending toward the front of the truck and the other extending toward the rear of the truck from the frame member. There is a linkage arrangement between the frame members. In one embodiment of the linkage arrangement, a first linkage is connected at one end to the fixedly secured bracket of a first frame member and connected at the other end to a movable bracket of a second frame member; the second linkage is connected at one end to the fixedly secured bracket of a third frame member and at the other end to the movable bracket of the second frame member. Furthermore, the first, second and third frame members are adjacent to each other. This balanced arrangement of the linkages between neighboring frame members serves to reduce the chance of jamming in the linkages which might otherwise occur due to an application of unbalanced forces to the brackets of the frame members.
When the reliable retractable and extendible cover assembly is activated, the roller motion along the tracks produces an angular displacement in the linkages causing the movable bracket of each frame member to move along the length of the frame member. This balanced motion of the movable bracket with its two pivot points produces a linear displacement, that is devoid of jamming, between the adjacent frame members in a retractable or extendable manner over the bed of the truck.
Furthermore, fasteners such as pins or bolts are provided to secure the frame support brackets to the tracks at each end of the tracks, to keep the cover assembly locked in an extended or retracted position. Upon removing the fasteners the cover assembly may be easily removed for purposes of storage.
Other and further objects, advantages and features of the invention will become apparent following a consideration of the drawings and the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.